call of the wild
by Shyrose
Summary: a strange dream has beast boy puzzled and a mysterious new girl in town is causing all kinds of trouble... ummm this is my first story so tell me if i should continue


Call of the wild

Chapter one a vivid dream

Beast boy awoke with a start. That was the fifth time this week he had that dream. And with each passing night the dream grew more and more vivade. The black eyes of the white wolf in his dreams were still clear in his mind. In his dream the wolf was running somewhere and he felt compelled to follow it. His fellow titans were also there, they were calling him back yet he did not listen. In the back of his mind beast boy knew that this held some importance but he told himself it was just another silly dream. His green eyes drifted around his messy room and landed on the alarm clock. 8:26, he should get up soon, the others would be making breakfast and he wanted to make sure that Cyborg wouldn't cook anything that he wouldn't eat. Sometimes being a vegetarian is hard work. He slid out of bed and without even opening his eyes put on yesterday's jeans and a green t shirt. Opening his eyes beast boy noticed something out of the ordinary, his door was already open, and he was sure it wasn't him that opened it. Had someone be in his room? Nahh, he shook his head none of the titan would invade his privacy like that. He walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Raven was the only one up and she was drinking and cup of some strange smelling tea. She looked up at him and gave him a small semi sincere smile. He smiled back but she had already looked back to her cup of tea. Beast boy walked to his favorite chair next to the window to think about his dreams. He wondered to himself if the wolf in his dreams was trying to show him something, if so what? His train of thought was cut short." GOOD MORNIN Y'ALL" Cyborg said cheerily "what's crakin BB?" Beast boy didn't feel much like explaining so he answered lethargically "nothing" Right now was breakfast time he would have to think about the dream later. He walked to the stove and Cyborg had already gotten out everything they needed to make pancakes. Well at least there wasn't going to be an argument about the tofu today. After breakfast beast boy went with the others to combat practice. He wanted a challenge to get this dream off this mind so he pared up with robin. About half way through the match the alarm went off and him heard robin shout" titans Trouble". They all Jumped into the t-car and soon arrived at the natural history museum. "Why would anyone in their right mind want to robe a natural history museum" asked Cyborg. "Maybe that's just it they aren't in their right mind." robin quickly replied. At that moment hundreds of animals of all shapes and sizes broke through the front of the building. Shocked the titans quickly moved out of the way. Stupdifided the titans watched in disbelief as Birds, horses, elephants, tigers, dog's cats, and more stampeded crossed the street. Beast boy however remained completly calm for in the back of his mind he kept on hearing the same soothing voice repeat, I mean u no harm. I mean u no harm. Then out of the ruble appeared beautiful young women with jet black eyes and long snow white hair. She was holding nothing but and old dream catcher. For a moment her eyes locked with beast boys and the voice in his mind intensified "I mean u no harm". The titans jumped into action leaving the mystified beast boys behind. "STOP" shouted robin "we don't want to hurt u". The girl looked at him blankly smiled and replied "then don't". And at that moment a rush of birds flew towards them blinding them temporarily. When the birds cleared the girl and all of her animals were gone. Again the titans were dumfounded, that was the strangest thing they had encountered yet. Out played the titans returned home in time for lunch. After lunch they continued practice and had dinner. At dinner beast boy had asked his teammates if they had heard the voice. "I didn't hear anything, are u sure u weren't hoarding things" raven had replied. After dinner beast boy returned to his room. He was consumed with thought of the girl. How was she speaking with him, y hadn't the others heard it, why did she only take the dream catcher, and why couldn't he get her out of his head! He decided that this could wait till morning sparing with robin had taken allot out of him and he needed sleep.

Beast boy looked around he was lost in the middle of a forest and had no way of knowing which way to go. Then out of no where the white wolf appeared. This time it spoke to him "I will show u what u is looking for" it said in a familiar female voice. "But what am I looking for?" he answered bewildered "that is something u should ask yourself." she said as she ran off into the wild. Beast boy ran after her but couldn't keep up; he franticly took the form of a green wolf so that he would not loose her. They ran in perfect harmony their spirits one. Together they ran for miles. Until the two of them arrived at a lake. The water was still and moonlight had stained it silver. Willow trees surrounded it like a living barrier from he outside world. Beast boy looked back to his fellow wolf and as he did her form began to waver. Slowly beast boy felt himself being pulled away from this world and back to his own. goody bye my friend he said" until night fall once again" she said enchantingly.


End file.
